The ability to capture multimedia recordings is a key capability of smartphones and other mobile devices. This ability has been a key driver of recent smartphone/tablet adoption, and it is predicted to be a key driver going forward. The importance of this capability has motivated numerous multimedia capture technological enhancements to improve the experience of the smartphone user; indeed, such innovations are often employed as key differentiators for smartphones.
Multimedia recordings via smartphones often contain speech utterances from a user that is capturing the recording (i.e., self-utterances). An increasingly common complaint of smartphone/tablet users is the undesired prominence that these self-utterances have on the audio of multimedia recordings. This prominence is due to the user's close proximity to the microphone when the user is capturing a recording. For many users, self-utterances spoil the resulting multimedia recording. The current systems do not allow a user to automatically suppress self-utterances from multimedia recordings.